<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathery Kisses by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440326">Feathery Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife'>Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya lies about wanting to spend time with Shizuo on Valentines, Shizuo finds something that they can do together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathery Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft touches, trailing light and soft down curved spine. Barely as firm as a feather, each finger carved its own oasis of teasing sensation. The surface it traveled on trembled and shook under its exploration, shoulders dipping down onto pillowy mattresses. The sight is utterly breathtaking, and Shizuo finds himself lost as he watches the other.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, so low under his breath that for a moment he thought Izaya hadn’t heard it. The muffled scoff in answer told him he was wrong. “Do you disagree?”</p><p>“I t-think you behehecome far t-too sehentimental thihis l-lahate at night,” Izaya informed him, tripping over musical giggles. He tightened his grip on the pillow underneath him, forcing himself not to squirm too much.</p><p>“I think you like it,” Shizuo answered, wiggling fingers softly against the back of his neck. Izaya yelped, scrunching his shoulders up as much as he could, though that did little to protect him. “A lot more than you’re letting on.”</p><p>Izaya gave an irritated hum, unwilling to admit to the truth of the situation. That was okay. Tonight wasn’t about confessions and merciless hands. Tonight, all Shizuo wanted to do was make Izaya a boneless mess in his arms as he traced the barest, lightest of touches over his skin.</p><p>That night was a special occasion. February 14th, Valentines’ Day, the day of love—whatever you wanted to call it. Izaya had scoffed as Shinra explained to him over the phone the extravagant dinner he had planned for Celty and him. Inwardly however, he felt the first pangs of jealousy. Shizuo had already discussed his distaste for the holiday earlier in the year with Izaya, so he hadn’t pushed any kind of plans. Now though, he was beginning to regret that.</p><p>Izaya had come home that evening despondent as he watched happy couples on the street walking hand-in-hand and sharing romantic evenings. The phone call with Shinra only served to increase his bad mood. Flopping himself down on his stomach besides Shizuo, he buried his face in his arms in a mockery of sleep.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Shizuo asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Nothing at all,” Izaya replied breezily, the words muffled against his skin. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”</p><p>Shizuo watched him for a moment, trying to piece together the reason for his lover’s bad mood. Izaya was never very forthcoming about things that bothered him, choosing instead to throw a pissing fit and wait for Shizuo to come to him. This time, however, he refused to meet Shizuo’s eyes, seeming genuinely intent on ignoring the other.</p><p>“How was your day?” Shizuo asked instead, in an attempt to discover some sort of clue for the persistent crease between his brow. </p><p>“Oh, fairly boring,” Izaya said, a sarcastic tilt to his words. “Shinra called. He wanted to tell me all about some stupid dinner he had planned for Celty and him. After all, what’s more romantic than shoving handfuls of dead animals down your gullet?”</p><p>Ah. Valentines Day—so that’s what this was all about. Shizuo’s face cleared, everything suddenly much simpler than he had realized. He set down his phone on the bedside table, turning to face him with crossed arms. “What is this really about?”</p><p>“What is what about?”</p><p>“Izaya. I’m not an idiot so don’t treat me like one.”</p><p>Izaya sighed, a long, drawn-out noise that was clearly meant for attention. Shizuo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Do you really need me to spell it out for you?”</p><p>Izaya was an artful dodger of questions, but Shizuo was not in the mood. “Did you want a fancy dinner?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t want a fancy dinner,” Izaya snarked, turning over suddenly to face him. “I just wanted to do something, alright? I know you don’t like all that fancy romantic shit, though, so it’s fine, I’m fine.”</p><p>Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows. “I was under the impression that you weren’t a fan of that ‘romantic shit’ either.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Izaya agreed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “But I’m… I’m a fan of you. I like you. And I wanted to spend time with you. It’s a bit too late for that now, of course.”</p><p>It was the closest Izaya had ever come to being honest about his feelings, and warmth flooded Shizuo’s chest at the thought that he was growing comfortable enough around him for that. He took Izaya’s hand, playing with his fingertips. “I think I have an idea.”</p><p>A couple minutes later Izaya lay face-down with his shirt discarded somewhere across the room as Shizuo turned him into a wreck of blushes and giggles. They had discovered a couple of weeks ago that Izaya’s back was deathly ticklish and also that he enjoyed the spot quite a bit more than either of them had first suspected. Shizuo employed this method now, smiling lovingly at the other’s reactions.</p><p>“Hmm!” Izaya pressed his lips together tightly as Shizuo spidered fingers over the skin of his lower back. “Hmm, ah, no—this is—fuck!”</p><p>He pressed his face into a pillow, attempting to hide his growing smile from the other.</p><p>“Is this a good spot?” Shizuo mused, watching the way Izaya’s form bobbed and writhed on the bed, attempting to somehow evade the touch and push into it at the same time.</p><p>Izaya shook his head, giggling sweetly; Shizuo never got tired of hearing of hearing that sound.</p><p>“No?” he asked, walking his fingers slowly up his spine. Izaya trembled, his spine arching downwards as the touch crawled higher and higher. “I see. Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe it’s up here.”</p><p>Izaya let out an altogether embarrassing squeak as Shizuo brushed devastating touches over his shoulders blades and neck, squirming ruefully. He flushed at himself and at the tickling. “N-Noho, ihihit’s nohohot.”</p><p>“This doesn’t tickle?” Shizuo asked in a perfect impression of astonishment. “Not even when I do this?”</p><p>He scribbled fingers against the side of his neck and Izaya all about jumped out of his skin, bringing a hand down to shove away the sensation. Before he could do anything however, Shizuo caught his wrist, placing it back over the bed but not removing his grip.</p><p>“I’m p-perfehehectly fihihine,” Izaya insisted, swallowing audibly at the trapped position of his hand. “I-I thihink you’re overestimating yohour s-skills here.”</p><p>Shizuo grinned, a shark’s grin that thrilled Izaya down to his core. “Is that so?” Quick as a whip Shizuo had secured his other hand and started quickly scribbling fingers down his spine with his remaining hand. Izaya shrieked, bursting into unwilling laughter as he squirmed under him.</p><p>“Nohoho fahahahair!” he protested, tugging uselessly on his hands. “Plahahaying d-dihirty, eh?”</p><p>“That is your specialty, isn’t it?” Shizuo pointed out and Izaya groaned. “Let me know if it’s too much—I’m not gonna stop, I just want to know.”</p><p>“Y-Yohohou’re a dihihick,” Izaya screeched, writhing as Shizuo tormented the place where his lower back faded into his hips. Excitement, nerves, desperation—combined together it formed a delightful concoction.</p><p>Shizuo tweaked his side, pressing a kiss to his trembling shoulder. “You love it.”</p><p>In the end, Izaya had to admit that he really did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something quick I whipped up in celebration of the fated day of love. Hope everyone is having a wonderful Valentines, whether you’re celebrating by yourself or with someone else. Happy Valentines Day! :)<br/>You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>